bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maphrox, Toa of Bread's comics
Maphrox, Toa of Bread's comics is a comic series started in late 2008. They are notable for using 3D models instead of sprites, and sometimes commenting on this. Plot The first few comics The plot of the comics revolves around Maphrox, an insane De-Matoran wearing a Kanohi Olisi, and various other characters. The comics started with Maphrox and the other (at that time two) characters. This changed pretty fast, when the series' first villain, Ishu, appeared out of nowhere and made them decide to move. They moved to the nearest city, which by pure coincidence was named Bz-Metru. Maphrox somehow got an old, empty factory for 3 widgets there. This turned out to be a bad idea, since Ishu found them immedeately. after an extremely short battle, Ishu simply fled. Maphrox, however, got very angry at ishu for blowing up his wall. This issue was taken directly to Hapori Tohu, who could not have cared less about his problems. After a question about Tohu's gears, Maphrox was thrown out. He then hired Bobder the Fe-Matoran to rebuild his old factory building into more of a house. This happened very quickly. After this, bobder was sent away and tried to commit suicide in a scene that was never made. He failed multiple times in a row, and gave up. Meanwhile, Maphrox decided to get a lot of random comic authors to PGS, due to Bobder building too many rooms. after the PGSes arrived, few things of interest happened, except for the fact that Bobder came back and started to live in Metar's closet. Saga comics After a while where nothing happened, Maphrox was captured by Ishu and put in a prison cell. In this cell, he met a matoran named Jidrix, and for a while he was stuck there with Jidrix. (Despite still being at home during guest star comics. How this is possible, and why Maphrox hasn't used this to escape, is unknown.) After being stuck there for a while, he was insulted by the Makuta that apparently is Ishu's superior, Nargax. Universe The universe Maphrox' comics takes place in, is not a universe any other comics take place in. It is, instead, an alternate version of the Matoran Universe, where Teridax' plan failed. Teridax still survived, due to the great cataclysm causing amnesia for Mata Nui. The fact that guest stars and PGSes somehow get there with little effort is basic GSology. Characters Main characters Good guys *Maphrox, Toa of Bread *Metar *Grahn *Bobder the Fe-Matoran PGSes *Vican - Shadow Master *Nuparurocks *Gavla *Dark Warlord *Zato *Philipnova798 Bad guys *Ishu Minor characters (Don't play a big role, haven't appeared often) *Hapori Tohu *Makuta Nargax *Jidrix Unseen characters These are characters that have been mentioned, but haven't actually appeared *Teridax Reception Upon release, the comics gained lots of posts very quickly, most of them with positive comments. These were all lost when BZP had it's dataclysm, and the comics never really recovered from this setback. Current reception is still mostly positive, but reception in general is rare. Also, some people complain about not being able to view the comics due to their host being blocked. Category:Comics